Coordinate Exploits
Coordinate Exploits are exploits that allow people to locate bases and structures around the server. 2b2t has had (so far) 3 major coordinate exploits that have caused the griefing of several bases of all sizes. The Thunder Hack The Thunder Hack was a coordinate exploit that was used by the infamous Popbob . This hack allowed him and a select few to track down players and bases within months, weeks, or even days. The reason they have to "track down" players is because the hack does not specifically give exact coordinates of bases or players to the user but rather the relative area of the target player, in which lead the user of the hack to have to track the player's movements in order to find their base. It used the Minecraft mechanic where lightning strikes only in loaded chunks by a particular player and allowed the users to know exactly where that lightning struck and gain a relative idea of the player's location and potentially bases. Popbob used this hack to find hundreds of bases and caused several players to quit. The hack was eventually patched when Hausemaster disabled lightning from the entire server. The lightnings later got re-enabled, as the hack is now blocked by NCP, likely due to being released to the public as a part of the Wurst Client . GeorgeBush420 During the third backdoor of 2b2t, The Back Door Crew used hausemaster's alt account, georgebush420, to teleport to other players and grief their bases. Patched when Hause took back his account. Exploit of Late 2016 The coord exploit of this time is technically 2 exploits. Both were made by ChromeCrusher "the 2nd Popbob". The 1sr exploit involved using bedrock patterns to find the coords of any base as long as a picture or video was provided. This exploit was used by Chrome to find Fitlantis , and for Fit to tour several bases on his channel. This exploit is available to the public. The 2nd exploit is a bit more unkown in terms of how its used. All thats known is that the exploit uses flowers (according to ChromeCrusher although maybe he was joking). This exploit is yet to be released and has been used by Chrome to find Fit's base that he never got to finish and Torogadude's theater. The exploit (allegedly) relies on the positional randomization system that Minecraft uses to offset the stems of flowers. When you place a flower by hand, one is created by bone meal, or generates naturally it does not sit in the center of the block. a randomization system is used to add some false variety visually to a large number of placed flowers. This random location is based on distance and seed (allegedly) and as a result a large enough sample of flowers combined with using the sun to determine the image's direction relative to the world can allow you to determine coords. This is not fully confirmed. There is also a theory that the exploit reverse engineers Minecraft's "random" texture rotation function on things like stone and grass. This speculation has lead to the creation of "static state" texture packs. This is accomplished by purposefully setting only one block rotation state in the resource pack to override default minecrafts rotation settings. This is done via the block rotation `.json` files found inside the resource pack file structure at "/assets/minecraft/blockstates". Example the code for Netherrack.json corresponding to the rotational perimeters for Netherrack would be { "variants": { "normal": { "model": "netherrack" } } } Again this is based on second party information and speculation. Terrain Exploit Using a program developed by ChromeCrusher and the world seed one is able to search the entire world for matching natural terrain based off any photograph or video that includes such and inputting in key biomes and relative information one can gather from said photo or video to find the coordintates of the place photographed or videoedCategory:Exploit